Molly Roan Madden
by BlackCaleb
Summary: Molly Roan Madden, one of Henry's past love comes to seek his help while Vickie's new case involve's a man's girlfriend being attacked by a werewolf...My first ever Blood Ties fic.
1. Molly Roan Madden

**Chap.1: Abigail Roan Madden**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Molly Madden and her history and connection with Henry. I took the idea of immortal from the TV show Highlander.**

Molly felt slightly nervous as she rode in the elevator; it had been a long time since she saw Henry. She walked strait to his door after getting off the elevator. Before knocking she took a deep breath and straightened her shirt.

She knocked on the door twice and waited nervously for him to open the door.

"Come on Henry... open the door." Molly said softly

Molly felt like time had slowed down as Henry opened the door. Henry stood in front Molly feeling a little out of sorts.

"Henry Fitzroy?" Molly asked

"Yes... can I help you with something-" Henry replied

"It's me Molly... Molly Roan Madden." Molly answered

Henry eyes went as big as saucers from hearing her name.

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to stand here collecting dust?" Molly asked

"Of course come in." Henry said as he held the door open for Molly.

As Molly walked in Henry had a flash of the last time he saw Molly. She had on light green cotton dress with gold trimming and a white apron. Her black hair was tied in a low messy bun. She was a laundry maid in a small village.

Henry closed the door behind him and Molly turned around to face him.

"Molly."

"Fitzroy."

They both laughed and then hugged each other.

"It's so good to see you again Molly." Henry said he let go and looked at Abby.

"You haven't changed one bit Henry... except for the apartment and clothes. You're exactly the same since 1768." Molly said softly

Henry had a smile on his face.

"The only thing that changed about you is your hair... purple is a good shade."

"What have you been up to Henry?" Molly asked as Henry led her to one of his sofas in the living room.

"I've been writing and drawing graphic novels." Henry explained

"Art and literature was your two favourite passions."

"What about you Molly?"

"I am a bestselling author...I have books that are sold all over the world."

Abby placed a strand of hair behind her ear. Henry noticed her cheeks were slightly pink.

"That's amazing Molly... you were always excellent with literature."

"Henry I need your help with a case... oh I'm sorry." Vicky apologized as she she walked in the apartment to find Henry and Molly

"No it's okay I was just saying hello. Hello I'm Molly Madden." Molly introduced herself to Vicky.

"Molly Madden... the writer?" Vicky asked

"Have you read my books?"

"No but one of the murderers I put in prison in my cop days copied the murders you described in your book called Way of the Rose."

Molly let out a soft chuckle and sighed.

"I had fun writing that book. How do you know Henry?" Abby asked with a voice filled with curiosity.

"He saved my life and he helps me with my cases... I'm a private detective. How long have you known Henry?" Vicky asked

"A long time, listen Henry I'm going to go let you help Vicky with her case." Molly said as she got up from the couch.

"All right why don't you come back tomorrow night say 8:00 clock and we can catch up." Henry suggested to Molly as he walked to the door

"Sounds good to me... I'll see you tomorrow night then." Molly answered

She gave Henry a hug which he answered by hugging her harder. Molly broke their embrace left Henry alone with Vicky.

Henry walked back to the living room where Vicky was waiting for him.

"So how do you really know Molly Madden?" Vicky asked

Henry sat down on the sofa and passed a hand through his hair.

"Her full name is Molly Roan Madden and she was one of my past loves.-" Henry started

"Okay this I got to hear... memory lane down Henry Fitzroy's past loves. Where did you meet her and most importantly when were you together?"

"I met her in 1768 in a little English village in the countryside. She was the laundry maid and I can still remember the smell of the perfume she wore the first time I saw her." Henry explained

"Which one?" Vicky asked

"She wore a rose perfume... I always think of her when I see roses."

"Henry... is she a vampire?"

"No she's not a vampire... she's an immortal born in the year 1007."

"So is there a way she can die or she to remain on this planet we call earth?"

"There is only one way to kill an immortal."

"How?"

"You chop off her head with a sword."

Vicky gave Henry a look of disgust which caused him to chuckle softly to himself.

"Wonder why she wants to talk to you Henry."

"I've been wondering the same thing Vicky... you said you needed help with a case?"

"Yeah... This guy Duncan Merlot, his girlfriend was attacked by an animal. Now the police think a wolf escape from the zoo... I checked with the zoo none of their wolves have escaped."

"Let me guess you think it's a werewolf... don't you?"

"Well since I am now involved in the paranormal... the thought did cross my mind."

"I'll see what I can... as you say "sniff out" some information."

"Thanks Henry... call me when you have more information." Vicky answered as she got up and walked out of Henry's apartment.

Henry couldn't stop thinking of Molly; they had a beautiful romance until that day where everything went wrong. He could still picture every perfect detail in his mind.

**Author's Note: So here is my first attempt at writing a Blood Ties fic... so please review and try to be gentle!!!**

** All the names of Molly's books do not exist and if they do it is by sheer dumb luck.**


	2. Meeting Henry For The First Time

Chap.2: Meeting Henry For The First Time

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!

- evil-chick-spike-lvr: I'm happy to hear that you like my fic so far.

-Truthinpassion: Abby was the first name I used for Molly but then I decided to change her name and I thought I had change all the spots where Abby was written for Molly.

- HellKitten666: Thanks!!!

- Greendoggie: Thank you, the show is really good

- CarlyJo: Thanks... I love the show too!

- Serpentine-Moon: Thank you for the vote of confidence!!!

1768; At The Clean Sheet, 8 p.m.

Molly took the money that man paid her to clean his clothes. She had never felt anything as smooth as she held the velvet under her hands. As Molly went to put the clothes in the basin full of water she caught a glimpse of her reflection.

Her long silky black hair was always tied in a messy bun while she was cleaning the clothes. Her emerald green eyes had a slight touch of gold around the iris, had been known to stop men dead in the tracks with one single glance. Her skin appeared smooth and had a nice summer glow from the sun.

Her tall thin body was nothing exceptional but it was well proportioned. The black leather belt tied around her hips showed off her curvy body. Molly had the spin chilling feeling that someone was watching her. As she turned she came face to face with her calico cat named Danu; which seemed to fit the female cat well since Danu was the Celtic Goddess of wind, wisdom and fertility... Danu was always giving birth to a litter of kittens.

She had a smile on her face as Danu rubbed her head against Molly, asking to be taken in her arms and pet her. She took Danu up in her arms and started to pet her, she started purring immediately.

"Oh Danu... you pretty girl, I got to get back to work." Molly said softly as she kissed her cat and then placed her down on the table.

After two hours of scrubbing, ringing and drying the clothes they were finally finished for the gentlemen to come back and get them. Luckily for Molly she was finished for the day and was ready to go home and get some sleep.

Molly walked over to the window where she could see the village Dalton which is in the south of Yorkshire England completely covered in snow. It was dark and all the stars were out since there wasn't a cloud in sight. She walked back to the rocking chair by the fire place, sat down and started to rock back and forth and she finally fell asleep.

"Miss? Miss can you hear me?" a soft definite male voice asked as he shook her gently to wake her.

Molly started to stir gently and when she woke up she screamed a little and fell out of the rocking chair.

"I'm sorry miss, my intentions was not to frighten you." He said in a soft English accent.

"Forgive my lord... I must have fallen asleep some time ago." Molly explained

"I see." He answered

He extended a hand towards her, offering her to help her get up. She took his hand and he helped her up.

"Thank you my lord." Molly thanked as she smooth out the fabric of her red dress.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied

They both walked back to the reception desk where Danu was sleeping.

"I came earlier this evening with an ensemble made of red velvet."

"Yes... it is ready... if you'll wait just for a moment my lord." Molly said as she went in the back to retrieve the clothes leaving the man alone with the sleeping cat.

When Molly came back, she noticed that he was petting the cat who was purring quite loudly.

"I hope she didn't disturb you."

"Not at all my lady... she's quite lovely what is her name?"

"I named her Danu."

"Danu, that's the name of the Celtic Goddess of wind, wisdom and fertility, but why did you give her that name if I might ask?"

"I thought it was a pretty name and it suits her well since she's always giving birth to kittens." Molly explained "Here are you cloths my lord."

"Thank you Miss?" he asked

"Miss Madden, Molly Madden and you would be?" Molly asked

He had a smile on his face.

"Fitzroy, Henry Fitzroy."

Henry took Molly's hand and placed a soft gentle kiss on her hand.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Madden. Can you tell me the name of inn; I am in town for a while? " Henry asked

"There is the Blue Moon Inn , its right next to the tavern." Molly answered as she gave Henry his clothes that she wrapped in a brown paper. "The owner of the inn is named James Franklin tell him Molly sent you." Molly instructed.

"Thank you Molly." Henry answered

End of Flashback

Henry pressed on the button to lower down the blinds of his apartment. He had on his red velvet pyjamas. As he got in his bed he could feel the heat of the sun getting ready to rise.

He had a smile on his face after remembering the first time he saw Molly. He still remembered the feel of her lips when he kissed her for the first time.

He lay down on the soft mattress, closed his eyes and drifted off into a long needed sleep.

Author's Note: Here is a little chapter about the first time Henry meet Molly.

: The Inn and the name of the laundry place is completly fictional... they do not exist.


	3. Pleasures With Fitzroy

**Chap.3: Pleasures With Fitzroy**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**-Padme4000: Good to hear that you love it**

**-CarlyJo: I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible.**

**-Greendoggie: Didn't even think that it resembled Memoirs of a Geisha... that's what I call sheer dumb luck.**

**-Evil-chick-spike-lvr : Thank you… it always makes me feel better when someone tell's me that they like my fic.**

**-PadFootCc: I loved the show too especially for Adrian Paul!!!!**

**-supernatfem76: I'm happy to hear that you like my story... it was a little difficult trying to get the spoken words from Henry back in the day.**

Molly sat down in front of her mirror and brushed her shoulder length purple hair thinking of Henry since she was seeing him later that night. She put down the hair brush and put on the pendant that Henry had given her; a blue sapphire in the form of a tear which hanged from a golden chain. After she put the pendant on she passed her hand on the left side of her neck.

**Beginning of Flashback**

Henry could feel the heat from Molly's body as he undid the strings in the back of her dress, as she was against him. After they were undone, he gently lowered the fabric of her dress which fell down to the ground and puddle down at her feet leaving her naked.

Henry had a smile on his face as he let his eyes roam all over her body which had a orange glow from all the flames from the candles that were light and placed all over the room.

Molly walked in front of Henry and placed her hands under his shirt and let her hands roam all over his muscled chest, feeling his muscles flex. Henry took his shirt off and captured Molly's mouth by a kiss. It wasn't one of the soft gentle kiss but more of a hot and passionate kiss. They made their way to the bed without breaking the kiss, when Molly was on the bed Henry broke the kiss to take his pants and small cloth off, leaving him naked.

Henry came back to the bed and went on top of Molly and kissed her again. Molly's hands went to Henry's back and she let them roam all over. When Henry broke the kiss, he looked straight into her eyes.

"Molly... I love you." Henry said softly as if he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Molly let out a soft sigh and kissed Henry.

"I love you too, Henry." Molly replied

Henry kissed Molly passionately leaving her feeling dizzy and warm, like if she drank too much wine. He placed himself between her legs and gently penetrated her, as he thrusted in her his eyes went pitch black and he bit into the left side of her neck. He drank her blood which tasted warm and sweet in his mouth while she cried out in pleasure.

When he finished, he rolled off of Molly leaving with four fang bites in her neck.

"Are you cold?" Henry asked Molly as she placed her head on his chest.

"I am actually." Molly answered

Henry grabbed the blanket and brought it up to cover both of them. After he kissed her forehead then noticed something strange. He noticed that the fang bites on her neck were healed and didn't leave a scar.

"Molly... I need to ask you something."

"What is it Henry?" Molly asked

"I've been noticing that lately whenever you get a scratch or a cut; only moments later there isn't a scar... care to explain."

Molly took a deep breath and let it out before answering the question.

"This is hard to accept, so please bear with me. I was born in the year 1007, Henry my love I am an immortal." Molly explained without taking her eyes off Henry.

"When you say immortal, what do you mean?" Henry asked

"I mean I can't die of natural causes." Molly answered

**End of Flashback**

Molly took one last look at herself in front of her full length mirror. She was wearing a sky blue tank top, a black plaid skirt, the pendant Henry gave her, a black leather coat that was over the tank top and a pair of black stiletto boots that went up to mid thigh.

As she walked out of her Old Victorian house, she locked the door and pressed the button to start her red Lexus sports car. She had many thoughts of wanting to have children in her mind since she saw newly parents at the park for the past few days.

It killed Molly inside knowing that she would never have children naturally. She thought of adoption but never considered of going through it. The one sad part was Molly wanted to have Henry's child but that was before she found out that he was a vampire.

She always heard that older women biological clocks started to tick more after a certain age but I don't think they meant for a 1000 year-old female immortal to have her clock exploding all the time instead of ticking. Molly let out a heavy sigh as she noticed Henry's apartment building on her left.

She turned her wheel and parked her car in the visitors' parking lot. There was a slight breeze as she walked out of her car. About five minutes later she was in front of his door... for some strange reason Molly was actually nervous to spend some time with Henry.

Taking a in a deep breath she knocked on the door twice and hummed the song Strawberry Fields Forever song by Jim Sturgess from the movie Across The Universe. Henry opened the door with a smile on his face when he saw her standing there.

"Hey there stranger." Henry said

"Can I come in or do I have to say a magic password?" Molly answered

Henry moved aside letting Molly in to his apartment. She took off her leather coat as he closed the door. Henry had a smirk on his face when he saw her in s tank-top and mini skirt.

"Any particular reason why you're dressing like that?" Henry asked as he took her coat and hung it up on a coat rack

"Just because I'm 1000 years-old doesn't mean that sometimes I don't want to feel like I'm 16." Molly answered

"Please have a seat Molly." Henry offered as he led her to the living room.

"Always so generous and is that wine I see?" Molly asked as she pointed to the glass next to the bottle of red wine.

"I have had bought a bottle the night before." Henry explained as he poured Molly a glass.

He walked over to her and gave her the glass, Molly swished the red wine a little in the glass, brought the glass up to her lips and took a sip letting the taste of the wine fill her mouth. She then swallowed the wine and loved the feeling as the wine slide down her throat.

"Good wine, thank you Henry."

"My pleasure as always."

Henry sat down next to Molly and noticed the pendant around her neck.

"You still have it." Henry answered

"Have what? Molly asked after swallowing the wine that she was drinking

"The pendant." Henry answered as he pointed towards the pendant around her neck.

"I do, besides for the pendant the two other things that are old is me and my wedding dress."

Henry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you trying to tell me that Molly Roan Madden was married?"

"Yes, His name was Duncan Madden when I married him I added his last name to mine, a Scottish lord-"

"How long were you married?"

Henry noticed a hint of sadness in Molly's eyes.

"We were married when I was 14, he was 25. He died in my arms when he was 55."

Henry leaned forward towards Molly and gently wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Did he know you were an immortal?" Henry asked softly

"He knew and it was my secret that lead him to his death. When the villagers found out about me they tried to kill me...Duncan stood in front of me when someone tried to pierce my heart with a sword."

Molly started to cry again as she remembered every detail of Duncan's death as clear as crystal. Henry took her in his arms and let her cry against his chest.

"Let it out Molly... you'll feel better." Henry whispered softly into Molly's ear as he rocked her gently back and forth trying to sooth her.

Molly cried for another 5 minutes until she stopped, when she got out of Henry's embrace she stopped in front of his mouth and with a swift movement she kissed Henry on the lips.

She took Henry by surprise by the kiss but he didn't stop her. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and have her up against him. Somehow without breaking their passionate kiss, they made their way to Henry's bedroom, stripping off piece by piece off their clothes. Henry broke the kiss to look at Molly's flushed face.

"Henry this isn't why I came here." Molly said between her panting breaths

"I know but when was the last time you let yourself indulge in the one of the greatest pleasure known?" Henry asked with a slight smile on his face as he kissed her neck.

Molly remained quiet for a few seconds and thought about what Henry had just said.

"Screw it; I've spent too much time neglecting myself." Molly answered

She grabbed Henry by the back of his head and pulled him forward and crashed her lips over his. Henry kissed her back with force and passion, they both walked backwards towards the bed. Molly felt the edge of the bed behind her legs. Henry lowered her gently down on his bed and they both removed the remaining clothes or what little clothes were left from their bodies.

Molly let her hands roam all over Henry's body as he kissed every inch of her naked skin. She loved the way he felt as he kissed her, even if she couldn't feel any warmth from his body or a heartbeat as she passes her hand over his breast where his heart is. Henry's mouth found his way back to Molly's lips and took possession of them in a kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Henry penetrated Molly gently and took them both to the stars. His eyes went black and he bites into Molly's neck drinking some of her blood.

Vicky Nelson Investigations (Office)

"All right Coreen what do you have for me?" Vicky asked as she removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes after many hours of reading notes she gathered from her newest case.

"Werewolf" Coreen answered

"Werewolf? Hours of research, snooping and fact checking and you give me a werewolf!" Vicky exclaimed

"How else do you explain it? Bite marks that could only be made a wolf when there are no cases of wild wolves escaping from any zoos or sightings in the nearby area." Coreen asked

Vicky took a few minutes before answering

"What did you find about werewolves?"

"Glad you asked, werewolf is most likely to derive from two old-Saxon words, _wer_ (meaning man) and _wolf_. Frequently used Greek terms _Lycanthropy_ refers to the transformation process while _Lycanthrope, which is in fact _synonymous to_ werewolf, is the afflicted person._ The popular definition of werewolf or lycanthrope is a man who transforms himself or being transformed into a wolf under the influence of full moon-" Coreen started to explain

"How do you kill a werewolf exactly?" Vicky asked

"Exactly? Well it says that a pure silver weapon; a dagger, bullet, spear, etc. is the best way to kill a werewolf." Coreen finished explaining

"Great all we have to do now is find pure silver." Vicky said softly as she put on her coat.

"Wait Vicky where are you going?" Coreen asked

"I'm going to see Henry, see if he can help me with this case.

**Author's Note: Here we go a new chapter... was super busy with projects and exams at cégep... SORRY!!!!**


	4. Molly Loves Henry

**Chap.4: Molly Loves Henry**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**Hayley: Thanks... I like Molly and Henry too... obviously or else I wouldn't have written their love story together.**

**CarlyJo: Of course Vicky is going to catch them just wait a little... in Québec we're in the first season but I think the second season is playing but I'm not sure.**

**supernatfem76: I know that's what I wanted for Molly's husband; I wanted it to be hot!**

**Padme4000: Well Henry is busy guy with being immortal, living the night and feeding of course.**

**evil-chick-spike-lvr: Don't worry I will update!**

**Greendoggie: Cute and funny with the "she-bang''.**

Vicky frowned as she heard the noises that was coming from inside. You could clearly hear the moaning through the door. She opened the door quietly and peered her head inside the apartment and saw a trail of Henry's clothes and some belonging to a woman... a thin one.

"Henry!" Vicky called as she announced that she was there.

She heard footsteps coming from his bedroom, the door opened and Henry walked out only wearing a black velvet bathrobe that was closed.

"Vicky what are you doing here?" Henry asked

"I need your help with my case... do you have any contacts that deal with pure silver?" Vicky asked as she looked around the apartment.

"Yeah, I'll give you my contact's info but it will have to be quick-" Henry started

"Are you okay Henry... you look frazzled." Vicky answered

"Now is not a good time Vicky... here is the contacts information." Henry answered as he handed her sheet of paper with all the information that she needed.

Vicky left the apartment and Henry went back to his room where a naked Molly was waiting for him to come back and "play". Vicky opened the door quietly and heard Henry speaking to Molly. She then closed the door and whipped away the one tear that was falling from her face.

**Hours Later**

Molly was fast asleep in Henry's arms as she was up against his bare muscled chest. This was the first time that a "lady friend" spent the night with Henry. Henry didn't realize how fast time flew by until he felt the heat from the sun rising. He was about to wake her up but something stopped him, he noticed that Molly had a cat like smile on her face as she snuggled against his chest searching for heat from his body.

Henry decided to let Molly sleep at his apartment as he closed his eyes and went into a deep vampire sleep.

Molly felt a little confused when she woke up from her needed sleep after the countless hours of love making and Henry's blood drinking on her. Molly pushed herself up into a sitting position, and had a smile on her face as she watched Henry sleeping.

She looked at her watch and noticed that it was 9:00 a.m., she was meeting her publisher at 4:00 p.m. for her new book and she was missing the ending. After spending the night of love making which reopened her love for Henry she knew exactly how to finish her book.

She quietly got dressed, left Henry's apartment and drove back to her Old Victorian House. Once inside her house she feed her stray cat Aramis, a 3 year-old cat that was hit by car when he was a kitten. The vet had told her that he would always have a hip problem and would always shift always his weight onto the other hip when he walked. His tail was broken which resulted as a curved tail at the tip.

After she feed and spent five minutes giving him a good brushing she went to her computer and typed the ending for her book.

**4:00 p.m.**

Molly was looking out the window as her publisher was reading her book. Molly had arrived three hours earlier so Melanie Porter could read her book. She could hear Melanie blow her nose as she read the ending.

Molly's new book was called Love's Long Road a story of a doomed romance between the daughter of a maid and the son of rich tycoon. Molly turned to face her editor and waited for answer as she finished reading her book.

"Well what do you think?" Molly asked even if she already knew the answer to her question.

"This is some of your best work Molly." Melanie answered as she sniffed

"Do you think this will sell well?"

"Honey, this book is going to sell like hot cakes!" Melanie exclaimed as she got up from her desk.

"Thanks Melanie, I got to go now but give me call when the book is first out of the market."

"Sure thing Molly."

**9:00 p.m.**

Henry sensed heat right next to him as he woke up, he found Molly reading in his bed with her reading glasses on.

Molly heard a slight rustle of the sheets, when she look up from her book and noticed that Henry had woken up from his deep sleep. She closed her book and took off her reading glasses and put them all away.

She lay down on her side so she could be face to face with Henry.

"Hey there stranger." Molly said softly

"Hey there beautiful... did you stay here all day?" Henry asked

Molly chuckled lightly.

"No, I had to meet with my publisher for my new book. I got back here about an hour ago." Molly explained

Molly noticed Henry's hungry look in his eyes, so she moved her hair away from her shoulder. She then took Henry by the back of his head and pulled him closer to her until he could smell her perfume.

"Go ahead Henry... I know you're hungry." Molly answered

Henry could smell the warm blood pulsing through Molly's neck and then he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked

"Just one thing first-" Molly started

"Anything."

"Could you kiss me first?"

Henry had a smile on his face.

"Of course."

Henry looked deep into Molly's eyes; he then leaned in forward and kissed Molly. It was deep passionate kiss and Molly kissed Henry back with as much passion she possessed for him. Henry kept kissing Molly as he moved from her face to her neck. She loved the way his kiss felt against the skin of her neck even if she knew he was about to drink from her. Henry's eyes went black and then he sunk his fangs into her soft flesh of her neck and started to drink her blood.

Henry loved the tastes of her warm blood that tasted sweet in his mouth. Molly loved the slight feeling of vibrations as he drank her blood. A few minutes later Henry stopped drinking her blood and started to kiss her again. He moved from her neck and kissed his way back to her mouth where she kissed him as passionately.

While Henry kissed Molly, he rolled her over so he was on top, both their hands roamed all over. Molly broke the kiss and stared straight into Henry's eyes, he moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"Henry, can I ask you something?" Molly asked feeling nervous and scared about the next question.

"Of course you can Molly." Henry answered

Molly took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"These past few days have been beautiful but I want to know... do you love me?" Molly asked

"I always loved you Molly." Henry answered

"But now... do you love me?" Molly asked

Henry took a few minutes to think about his answer.

"Molly, I do love you." Henry answered and then kissed her to confirm his choice. "Do you love me Molly even if I'm a vampire?" Henry asked

"I have to admit that at first the thought of you being a vampire scared me but I love you for you even with the fact that you sleep all day and live life all night." Molly answered as she rolled over Henry who helped her.

Molly got up from the bed and walked into his living room.

"I got to go Henry but i promise to stop by before the sun rises." Molly explained as she put her boots and coat on.

Henry walked out into the living room with her reading glasses which were in their case and her book. He gave them to Molly who then put them in her hand bag. She took Henry by the shoulders and brought him closer to her and kissed one last time.

Once Molly was outside she was blinded by the flashing lights coming from the cop car.

"Molly Madden?" Mike asked

"I'm she... is something wrong officer?" Molly asked

Mike walked over to Molly and grabbed her arms, placing them behind her back.

"Molly Madden you are under arrest for the murder of James Holt. Anything you say can be and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you." Mike explained as he cuffed her wrists behind her back and placed her in the back of the cop car.

**Author's Note:**

**The plot thickens!!! I promise to write more throughout my x-mas break on my other fics.**


	5. Molly and Mike

**Chap.5: Molly and Mike**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**-truthinpassion: I was aiming for unexpected!**

**-supernatfem76: I am a Three Musketeer fan!!! My fic is a Henry OC fic so he doesn't have any feelings for Vicky.**

**-Padme4000: I'm glad you like it!**

**-Greendoggie: Yes Henry's eyes go black when he feed's and when he hypnotizes.**

**-remey74: I know it's a little weird but I wanted a Henry OC.**

**-evil-chick-spike-lvr: Happy to hear that you find my fic awesome and I'm happy with the twist at the end.**

Molly remained perfectly calm as she sat at the table in the interrogation room with her arms folded on the table. She knew she was being watched through the double way mirror, knew that Mike was talking with Kate.

The door opened and Mike walked inside.

"Where's your partner?" Molly asked as Mike sat down on the chair in front of Molly.

"She had something else to take care of." Mike explained

"So are you the good cop or the bad cop?" Molly asked

"Well that all depends on your cooperation with the answers you give me. Seen him before?" Mike asked as he put a picture of James Holt on the table for Molly to look at.

James Holt must have been in his late teens, clear blue eyes, black hair and a face that looked like it was carved by angels.

"Handsome boy, looks like a model. Sorry detective but I've never seen him before in my life." Molly answered

"Are you sure? Because I have an eye witness who saw you leaving his apartment at 6 p.m. covered in blood."

"Now that's interesting because I've never seen him before and I was going to have supper."

"Really... where did you go?"

"I went to the Paris Grill and I have still the paid bill in my purse, you can look later if you don't believe me I didn't leave the restaurant till 7:30 p.m."

"Okay, here's the deal Molly... you tell me everything and I let you go."

Molly let out a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay this was my day: I spent the night we a guy I love, got up at 9 a.m., left his place and drove to my house. I then had breakfast, a 2 hour workout at my local gym, a shower, went back to my house finished typing the ending of my book-" Molly started

"What guy and what book?" Mike asked

"Guy by the name of Henry Fitzroy and my new book called Love's Long Road. I'm a bestselling published author and it doesn't look good for me to be arrested for a murder I didn't commit!" Molly exclaimed

"Do these look familiar to you?" Mike asked as he put two small plastic bags on the table.

Molly saw inside the two bags and noticed her pendant and her scarf.

"Yes they are familiar... that's my pendant and my scarf my mother gave me. Where did you find these?"

"I found these at the murder scene on James Holt... care to explain how they got there?"

"You tell me officer... because I didn't even wear them!"

Mike got up from the table and left Molly alone in the room. He came back minutes later with a security tape in his hands. He put in the VCR and pressed play so Molly could see the security footage.

"What am I looking at officer?" Molly asked

"You are looking at security footage that was taken earlier at James Holt's residence where you flirted with him, committed statuary rape and then killed him." Mike explained as all the events were shown on the camera.

After the five minutes of watching the events before her, Mike pushed a box of Kleenex towards Molly. She couldn't help it but cry, Mike was thinking they were crocodile tears but he saw in her eyes that she was actually crying. He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder and Molly looked up at him with her tears rolling down her face.

"I know the evidence is against me but I swear to you I didn't kill James Holt." Molly sobbed

Mike left Molly alone and came face to face with Henry and Vicky.

"Mike why is Molly here?" Vicky asked "Henry are you okay?" Vicky asked as Henry looked into the tinted glass and was watching Molly crying and it broke his heart to watch her.

"Why is she crying?" Henry asked

"She got emotional while she watched security footage of James Holt's murder-" Mike started

"Why did you call us in?" Vicky asked

"She committed the murder on we have evidence on tape and she confessed to spending the night with Henry."

"She did and if you let me see the footage I can tell you if Molly did it."

Molly looked up as she heard the door open and saw Mike, Vicky and Henry walk in the interrogation room. Henry walked over to Molly and kneeled in front of her and starred into her eyes. His eyes went black as he focused on Molly.

"Molly did you kill James Holt tonight?" Henry asked in low voice that seemed to sound like growling.

"Don't you trust me Henry, why are you resorting to that method to ask a question?" Molly asked as she dried her tears with her sweater.

"Answer the question Molly, did you kill him?" Henry asked in a soft voice as he held her gaze as his eyes went back to normal.

"No I didn't kill him; I've never even heard or meet James Holt." Molly answered

Henry gave her a quick hug but she still felt his strength as he hugged her. He stood up and walked over to Mike and Vicky.

"She's telling you the truth... while I asked the question her heart rate stayed the same nice and calm it did not speed up at any moment."Henry explained

**At A Luxury Apartment**

The man looked out the window and looked out of the 30th floor. He remembered this land being nothing but hills and vegetations now apartments and roads.

He caught his reflection in the mirror; short black messy hair, piercing emerald green eyes, and a soft face. He was a well built man in the sense that his body was muscled; he had the body of a swimmer and didn't look over the age of 23.

"Did it work?" He asked as he heard the door open.

"Perfectly just as you said it would." she answered as she took back her form from spending time looking like Molly's twin

Her name was Bonnie Kenneth and was attractive. Long legs, blonde hair, blue eyes, curvy thin body and a good sized chest.

"How did you know it would work Baird?" Bonnie asked

He walked over to her and took her face in his hands.

"Because I've known Molly Roan Madden for a long time, I know her weaknesses and I know yours." Baird answered

He captured her mouth with a passionate strong kiss and let his hands roam to the one place that made Bonnie weak.

**Author's Note: Here we go a new chappie... I promise to update more now I have a month off until my second semester starts.**

**: The restaurant Paris Grill is an actual restaurant here in Quebec... yes BlackCaleb lives in Quebec city on the South Shore. Secondly that part with hug is what I feel. I like hugging a girl because you feel the emotions and love while when I hug a guy I feel all of their strength which I love because I feel safe in their arms like nothing can harm me.**


	6. Vengeance and Hate

**Chap.6: Vengeance and Hate**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**-CarlyJo: Happy you loved chapter 5.**

**-iamwriter: Who say's immortals have to be lonely.**

**-evil-chick-spike-lvr: Thank you.**

**-Greendoggie: I know but you will have to wait and see.**

**Flashback**

Baird Connelly stood over his brothers dead body, with his head separated from the body. Jack Connelly was in a deadly battle with Molly Roan Madden. The rules of engagement between immortals were simple and clear, you only kill under a threat of death and Jack saw Molly as a threat.

Baird noticed Jack's sword on the ground next to his brother, he bent down and picked it up. Using a corner of his cape he cleaned the blade of blood.

"I will avenge you brother, I swear to you I will avenge you!"

**End of Flashback**

After being let go from the police station, Henry decided that it would be best if Molly stayed at Henry's apartment. For the first time Henry had someone living with him.

**A half hour before sunset**

Molly went for a run in a nearby park. It was just Molly, music from her iPod and the pavement under her feet. She slowed down the pace and stopped by a fountain.

It was a definite different situation living with Henry but Molly still enjoyed her time alone.

She looked up and noticed the sky was getting ready to set. Just before getting back to running to the apartment, Molly tied her shoe laces. As she got back up, a hand covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. She struggled against him trying to get free as he held her closely against him.

A few seconds later Molly's body went completely relaxed as she went limp. The man scooped her up in his arms and walked away with Molly.

**11:00 p.m.**

Molly's head throbbed as she woke up slowly, desperately trying to find some indicator on where she is. The only sound she heard was the rattling of the leather straps she looked down and saw that she was strapped down to a table. She was strapped at the chest, stomach and her knees. The leather tightened as she struggled trying to get herself free.

"I see that you were awake... finally." He answered

"Where am I and who are you?" Molly asked

He walked towards the table and got close to Molly so she could see his face. "You killed my brother Jack Connelly... name ring a bell?"

Molly's eyes went wide and he saw fear in her eyes.

"How do you know that name?" Molly asked

"The question you should be asking is how far are you willing to go to withstand pain?" Baird said as he held a hot flaming fire poker.

The only sound that could be heard was Molly screaming as he Baird burned her skin with the poker.

**1:00 a.m.**

Vicky and Henry stood over the body of the dead werewolf.

"Now what? We can't just leave it here." Vicky asked

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. I have a shovel in the car we will just burry it here in the woods by the creek." Henry explained as he went to the trunk and got two shovels.

"So how is Molly doing?"

"She's fine... some moments are better than others." Henry explained as he handed Vicky a flashlight while he held the shovel.

After a half hour of digging the body was six feet under. Henry and Vicky then went back to his apartment where they found Mike waiting for them.

"Finally where have you been?" Mike asked as noticed traces of dirt on both Henry and Vicky.

"Celluci is there a reason explaining why you are in my apartment?" Henry asked

"We got a call of someone dragging a woman's body which fits Molly description." Mike explained

Henry didn't answer, he simply went to the phone, picked it up and started dialling a number.

"Who on earth could you be calling Fitzroy?" Mike asked

Henry let out a sigh and turned to Mike.

"I am calling Molly's cell phone."

Henry listened to the phone ringing and her phone went straight to voicemail.

"This Molly Madden, please leave your name, number and message after the beep." Molly's voice instructed.

"Molly, its Henry. The lamb is with the lion for dinner and the wolf is coming for to save the lamb." Henry said and then hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Vicky asked

"It's our way of saying that I know she is in trouble and I coming to get her." Henry explained

"But why wolf and lamb?" Mike asked

"That was the name people used to call Molly because she was sweet and innocent-" Henry started

"And the wolf part?"

"That's what Molly used to call me."

"Used to... let me guess she is something supernatural isn't she?" Mike asked

"Molly is an immortal she was born in 1007 and she's 1001 years-old."

Mike sat down on the sofa and sighed.

"Why do I always get myself in to these things?" Mike muttered to himself.

He got up from the sofa and turned to Mike and Vicky.

"I am going to go to the station and do a GPS location on her cell phone, I just need her number." Mike said to them

Henry wrote the number on a slip of paper and handed it over to Mike.

**Back with Baird and Molly**

Baird moved Molly from the table and chained her arms ups in the middle of the room. Molly had felt what it was like to get beaten and a broken heart but she has never felt the sheer pain of hate and vengeance one can possess.

Molly head rested against her arm, and Baird had a smirk on his face.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Molly asked between deep breaths.

"Don't act so innocent lamb; you know exactly what you did!"

He moved at a quick pace behind Molly with a whip in his hands. Before she could blink he ripped off her shirt and started to whip her back. With each slash was followed by a scream and a tear from Molly.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long but here we go and I hope you like it!!**


	7. Time To Die

**Chap.7: Time To Die**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**-Greendoggie: Henry will save Molly and she doesn't scar, in chap.3 she explains to Henry that she is heals immediately. So the punishment he does on her was inspired by the punishment of Prometheus after he stole fire...in the sense that he'll keep torturing her.**

**Flashback**

"Stop, this is madness!" Molly screamed as she tried to cover up the ripped pieces of fabric from her dress as was still on the ground

Henry was fighting some man whose only goal was to have Molly. Henry finally pushed him down to ground and went over to Molly.

"Are you all right Molly?" Henry asked

"I'm fine." Molly answered

Riley had gotten up to his feet with a dagger in his hand and lunged at Henry. Molly who watched him arrive could only do the one thing she thought up of.

She moved got up and stood in front of Henry and groaned as Riley stabbed her in the back. She stumbled and fell into Henry's arms and they both fell to the ground.

"Molly, Molly look at me, stay with me!" Henry screamed as he tried to wake her up. "You killed her."

"I didn't mean to... I would never have hurt her." Riley answered

He ran away couldn't believe what he had just done. Henry held on to Molly and silently cried. A few minutes later he felt her move in his arms.

"I told you I can't die." Molly answered as she looked into Henry's eyes.

**End of Flashback**

Molly lost all feeling in her body as she was strapped down to a chair with a piece of cloth that he placed between her teeth and tied behind her head. Baird had moved on to electrocuting Molly. While he continued to torture her Henry, Vicky and Mike found the underground building where Baird kept her captive.

They all found her easily but Baird was nowhere to be found. Her head was tilted back exposing her neck to them all where there was slit mark and her skin and remainder of her shirt were stained in blood.

"I'm sorry Henry." Mike answered breaking the silence.

Henry didn't answer he just walked over to Molly and untied the gag and her from the chair. He took her in his arms and set her down on the ground while she stayed in his arms.

"Here, Henry use this." Vicky said softly as she handed him a bowl filled with water and a facecloth

Henry took it and started to clean up the dried blood that stained her skin. After a few minutes Mike noticed that the scar was slowly healing.

"What the hell?" Mike asked

Before Henry could answer, Molly coughed and came back to life.

"I can't die... I'm an immortal."Molly answered

Henry found a bottle of water and opened it. He brought it to Molly's lips and tilted it slightly so she could have a drink. It felt so good to have cold water down her throat.

Henry helped her up to her feet and she started to look for Baird.

"What are you doing?" Vicky asked

"It isn't safe here, Baird will be back to kill me-" Molly started

"Why is he trying to kill you?" Mike asked

"For revenge, I killed his brother so he wants my head...literally." Molly explained

"That is true... I do want her head." Baird said in a loud voice.

They all turned and saw Baird standing there with two swords. He threw it up in the air and Molly simply lifted her arm up and caught it in her hand. Henry, Vicky and Mike backed away from them both as they prepared to duel to the death.

They both saluted and got into position and attacked. He lunged forwards and she blocked his attacked and attack Baird until both blades were up in a x and they both starred each other in the face.

"I will enjoy the moment your head leaves your body!" Baird snared

"Yeah, well I'll enjoy that moment with you and since you and your brother were so alike then it will only be a couple of seconds until I kill you!" Molly screamed

Baird's only response was to head but Molly and she fell immediately to the ground, he kicked her in the ribs over and over again. He went down and grabbed her up by her ponytail and kept his blade at her throat.

He only managed to cut her a little as Mike fired his gun at his chest. Baird turned and faced Mike.

"That won't kill me."He simply answered

"No but this will." Molly answered

Baird turned around and came in contact with Molly's sword as she swung at his neck, decapitating him in a single blow while using all of her strength that she possessed.

His head fell to the ground and so did the rest of his body; all three looked up at Molly who was panting. Molly felt the air change and everything grew silent. Here came the part that she didn't like about taking an immortals life, when they are killed they're power is transferred to the other immortal. Molly felt this surge once but the pain remained the same as blue lightning 

struck her body and she consumed all of his power. This lasted for only few minutes and once it was finished, Molly felt stronger with Baird's power.

"Thank God, I don't have to write a report about this." Vicky muttered to Henry

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but here we go and the energy surge part with the blue lightning is taken from the Highlander series... IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!**


	8. New Start

**Chap. 8: New Start**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

**-Random : well now I am writing more.**

**-evil-chick-spike-lvr: I'm glad you like it**

**-Greendoggie: Did you honestly think I was going to let him kill Molly.**

"This is very strange" Henry thought to himself as he prepared the bottle with the formula.

Molly received a call three days ago from social services telling her that her best friend Addison died through child birth and left her as her child's legal guardian. Molly now felt complete with the little baby girl who had been named by Molly and Henry, she was named Rosemary Elizabeth Madden-Fitzroy. Rosemary for Molly's mother and Elizabeth for Henry's mother.

Molly also was left with all of Addison's possessions, house in Vancouver and money until Rosie was of legal age. Henry heard someone knocking at the door and Molly came out with Rosie in her arms and opened the door.

Vicky was surprised to see Molly with a baby in her arms.

"Vicky, what are you doing here?" Molly asked

"Is Henry here?"Vicky asked

Molly moved aside and let Vicky in the apartment which was almost covered in boxes. Molly walked over to Henry.

"Are you almost done with the bottle?" Molly asked

"I think so but I don't know if it's at the right temperature." Henry answered

Henry took Rosie while Molly tested the temperature.

"It's the right temperature, Henry... perfect like you." Molly answered

Henry smiled then kissed Molly softly and pulled away so Molly could feed Rosie. He kissed Rosie's forehead and inhaled her scent.

"Good night Rosie kitten." Henry said softly then placed her in Molly's arms.

Molly left with Rosie and her bottle so Henry could talk with Vicky.

"When did Molly get a baby?" Vicky asked

Henry sat down on the sofa and sighed

"Yesterday, she is Rosie's legal guardian. Her mother died after delivering." Henry explained

"Okay but why are there boxes all over the apartment?" Vicky asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Molly and I are moving together to Vancouver and staying in Addison's house" Henry started

"Addison?"

"Rosie's biological mother."

Vicky felt like her heart stopped beating.

"So I'm losing you?" Vicky asked

"Molly and I need a new start and it's not like we ever had any chance of romance or a future together." Henry said

Vicky got up and left Henry while a tear slide down her face. Henry sighed as he leaned his face against the door. He walked to the bedroom where he stood in the doorway. He watched as Molly rocked Rosie while she sang her to sleep.

**"Come white flowers weave us a carpet,**

**Spreading oak make a shade where we lie.**

**Leaves and branches whisper our love song,**

**When I look in my true love's eyes.**

**Young as any spring his eyes almost sing to me."**

Henry loved the way Molly's voice sounded like soft bells. Motherhood seemed to fit perfectly with Molly as she placed Rosie in her crib. She had a puzzled look when she saw Henry standing there with his arms crossed and walked over to Molly.

"What's wrong Henry?" Molly asked

He walked over to her and kissed her passionately and placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother to Rosie." Henry said softly

"And you are going to make the perfect father." Molly replied

Molly took Henry's face in her hands and kissed him with all the love and passion she possessed. She then pulled away and smiled.

"Have a good last hunt in Toronto Henry; next time will be in Vancouver." Molly said gently trying not to wake Rosie.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I have been so busy with work and classes and now my boyfriend.**


End file.
